


Working Out the Kinks

by Katcher



Series: You Look A Little Tense [2]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Pure Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had quite a few requests to continue You Look A Little Tense. This is pure smut. Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Out the Kinks

Cordelia grinned widely and leaned forward to place a passionate kiss to the lips in front of her. She kept her hands firmly on Misty’s hips and finally pulled back from the kiss to look into blue eyes. She noticed that Misty was making an extra effort to keep her eyes focused up and away from Cordelia’s uncovered chest. The Supreme grinned and nibbled along Misty’s jaw.

“You can look at me, Misty,” Misty blushed but still didn’t look down from Cordelia’s eyes.

“Are ya sure? ‘Cause I wouldn’t wanna make ya uncomfortable or somethin’. Ya can put a shirt on now. I promise I ain’t seen nothin’,” Cordelia grinned at the woman and grabbed Misty’s chin to pull her in for another kiss.

“Misty, I just grinded on you. I think it’s safe to say that I wouldn’t mind if you looked at me and I definitely wouldn’t mind if you touched me,” Misty grinned.

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Cordelia saw Misty finally let her gaze drop from the woman’s face and Cordelia saw her eyes widen slightly. She leaned forward placed kisses along Misty’s jaw to her ear, “Touch me,” She whispered against the girl’s ear before nipping at her lobe. She felt Misty shiver and the girl ran her hands from Cordelia’s shoulders down over her breasts. She met Cordelia’s eyes as she toyed with her nipples and Cordelia let out a moan in response.

“There it is, the sound that got us here,” Cordelia grinned and the gasped as Misty leaned down to bring a nipple into her mouth. She lipped and licked at it before doing the same for the other. She took a page from Cordelia’s book and kissed around to the woman’s ear before whispering, “I’m gonna fuck ya now,” It was Cordelia’s turn to shiver as she met crystal blue eyes and just nodded in response.

Misty pushed at Cordelia’s shoulder and laid her down while she still straddled her hips. She leaned forward and brought Cordelia into a passionate kiss and pulled away with Cordelia’s bottom lip between her teeth and let go with a devious smile. Cordelia grinned and bit her own lip as well. She reached for the hem of Misty’s tank top and met her eyes seeing only lust there. She pulled the shirt over her head and leaned up to bite at Misty’s nipples causing the girl to gasp out.

Cordelia took Misty’s clouded daze as a chance to roll them and the girl squealed at the movement as she ended up on her back with the Supreme on top of her. She grinned up at the woman and reached her arms up and around to slide her hands into Cordelia’s hair. She pulled the Supreme’s face to her and kissed her roughly and felt Cordelia slide her hands down Misty’s body.

Misty gasped into her mouth as Cordelia cupped her through her sleep shorts and opened her eyes to see nearly black eyes looking back at her. The Supreme rubbed her hand roughly against Misty’s center through her shorts and Misty let out a low groan as she gripped at Cordelia’s hair even harder. Cordelia brought her hand back up but replaced it with her knee.

Misty ground down into the knee and Cordelia groaned at the feeling of the swamp witch against her. “Damn it, Misty. I have to have you. Now,” Misty just nodded in agreement and Cordelia wasted no time in pulling Misty’s shorts down along with her now soaked panties. She brought her lips back to Misty’s and snaked a hand down her body.

Misty gasped as the Supreme made contact with her center and circled her clit. She pulled the Supreme’s face back to her and leaned up to bite at her jaw causing Cordelia to hiss in pleasure. She plunged two fingers into wet heat without warning and saw Misty’s eyes shut as she arched up off the bed. Cordelia grinned and set a fast pace with her hand and felt Misty begin to move with her movements. Her hips met Cordelia stroke for stroke and Cordelia knew she was getting close.

She pulled her hand from Misty and the girl whimpered and pulled on the Supreme’s hair, “I want to taste you,” Misty moaned again and Cordelia settled down on her stomach before leaning forward and placing a kiss to Misty’s clit.

“Miss Cordelia, if ya don’t fuck me now I’m gonna do it myself,” Cordelia moaned and nodded before licking at Misty’s clit causing the girl to moan out. She nipped lightly at the bundle of nerves and Misty’s hips bucked into her face. Cordelia grinned and brought her hand up again to enter Misty with two fingers. “Fuck,” Cordelia groaned into Misty at the language that was coming from the normally innocent swamp witch. “Miss Cordelia, I’m so close,” Cordelia nodded and sped up her motions.

Misty came hard and moaned out Cordelia’s name as her walls clenched around her fingers and her back arched painfully off of the bed. She came down off of her high and looked down at a smirking Cordelia before pulling her up to kiss her lips again. She moaned at the taste of herself and ran a hand down between them to enter Cordelia without warning. 

Cordelia moaned breaking the kiss and Misty grinned deviously as she began to pump her fingers into the girl. She watched the Supreme as she began to move her hips with the movements and rode Misty’s hand. Misty smirked and removed her hand causing the Supreme to groan at the loss of contact and looking down at her.

Misty grinned and reached to grab Cordelia’s hips and pulled her towards her face. Cordelia looked at her questioningly. “Get up here and ride my face, Cordelia,” Cordelia moaned at the words and shifted on her knees to straddle Misty’s face. She looked down as Misty grinned up at her and wasted no time in leaning up to lick at Cordelia’s wet heat and the woman ground down on her face. She nipped at the woman’s clit and felt Cordelia buck her hips against her face.

Cordelia could feel herself getting close and moved her hips against Misty’s mouth. Misty sucked hard at her clit and Cordelia’s orgasm took her by surprise. She stilled and felt Misty continue to lick at nip at her center as she rode out her high. She finally came back down and rolled off of Misty to lie next to her. She panted and finally looked at the swamp witch.

“Damn, I should hurt my back more often.”


End file.
